sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachū) is an Electric-type Mouse Pokémon that is the evolved form of Pichu when leveled up with high friendship and evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Ikue Ōtani (both English and Japanese) Pikachu is a small, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon which is covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a zigzag-styled lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity, which turn yellow and spark with electricity when its about to use an Electric attack such as Thunderbolt. Although it is somewhat a quadruped, it has been shown to be also capable to stand and walk upright on its hind legs. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 13.2 lbs. Like its pre-eveolved and evolved stages, Pikachu store most of their electricity within the red areas of their cheeks. You can see small surges of electric energy whenever a Pikachu gets protective, angry, etc. Besides its evolution and pre-evolution, it may be related to Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu and/or Emolga due to their many physical similarities. Gender differences A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male, with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. Gallery Special Abilities Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast Berries as well. As Pikachu builds up energy in its electricity glands, it often needs to discharge, as to not result in a short, or worse, which can lead to physical paralysis, or in severe cases, death. Pikachu release the built-up energy through their tail, which acts as a grounding rod, to remove unneeded energy safely. A sure sign that a location is inhabited by Pikachu is to look for patches of burnt grass, which is the result of the discharge. Through an inability to release a buildup of electricity, a Pikachu may develop a rare condition similar to the human flu. This illness is most often caused by strong nearby electromagnetic forces, which severely affect the electric glands. If a Pikachu is introduced to a magnet, it will be attracted towards its cheeks and display other common attributes of magnetism. Pikachu and its evolution family, Pichu and Raichu, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Volt Tackle. In a few rare cases, Pikachu can learn to manipulate water and, with the help of a surfboard, perform the move Surf. Other rare cases show that Pikachu can also learn, with the use of balloons, to perform the move Fly. Pikachu also have their own signature held item - the Light Ball. This item boosts a Pikachu's Attack and Special Attack stats, and, when held by a Pikachu in the daycare center, causes the offspring to know the move Volt Tackle. Pikachu is known to have acute senses of hearing, thanks to its large ears. Most domestic Pikachu are able to understand and interpret human speech at levels far surpassing those of any pet dog. Pikachu's special ability are either Static, which can cause paralysis in battle if hit by a physical move or the Lightningrod ability. Behavior In the wild, Pikachu often travel in packs, and are rarely territorial. However, when threatened, a group can generate an intense electrical offensive, and the electromagnetic forces exerted by the resulting field can even produce a short lived, localized thunderstorm. Pikachu can be harmful pests, eating and sometimes destroying telephone poles, wires, and other electronic equipment. Despite this, it is a popular pet, and relatively easy to maintain, with little exercise necessary for its well-being. However, it is important to discharge the electricity in its cheeks periodically. As many know, pulling on a Pikachu's tail will result in a severe shock to the offender. Another defense of Pikachu's is the use of its nasty bite, which has been known to leave quite a mark. Habitat They are found mostly in forests, but possibly because of their attraction to electricity or simply because they are not afraid of people, Pikachu commonly show up in civilized areas. They may even enter houses, presumably attracted by the electrical output generated by the dwellers' appliances. Diet Living in forested areas, Pikachu often are found foraging for Berries. Instead of climbing trees, they use small electrical shocks to release the Berries from the tree, roasting them at the same time. They especially like Oran Berries, which wild Pikachu are often seen holding. As pets, they can be fed a variety of processed food. Alternatively, like other Pokémon, Pikachu are tolerant to most "human" foods, and sometimes enjoy them more than the more nutritional food designed for their biology. An example of this is the fact that Ash's Pikachu has been known to have a fondness of ketchup. Pikachu is also occasionally seen eating apples. Major appearances Ash's Pikachu Ash Ketchum has a Pikachu that he obtained from Professor Oak in Pokémon - I Choose You!, the first episode of the Sonic Pokémon series. He has appeared in every non-special episode and every Pokémon movie since. Ash's Pikachu does not like being in his Poké Ball. Pikachu was origianally a Pichu, two weeks before the beginning of the series, untill he evolved into a Pikachu. Ritchie's Pikachu Ritchie also has a Pikachu nicknamed Sparky, who debuted in A Friend In Deed. Sparky, unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of fur on the top of its head. Ashachu Ash gets turned into a Pikachu in Hocus Pokémon by a Pokémon magician named Lily. He reverts to his human form at the beginning of the next episode. Puka Another Pikachu nicknamed Puka was owned by a man named Victor on Seafoam Island in The Pi-Kahuna. This blue-eyed Pikachu saved Ash from drowning by having the ability to sense tidal waves approaching. Pikachutwo In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo clones Ash's Pikachu. This Pikachu can be told apart from Ash's due to spikes on the black marks at the tips of its ears. It is also comparatively more aggressive than Ash's Pikachu and slurs its speech, defects possibly caused by Ash tampering with Mewtwo's cloning machine during the cloning process. Other James used a in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, but it was defeated by the instructor's Graveler. James, after interfering with a battle Ash was having with the instructor, later tried to steal this Pikachu, only for that Pikachu to zap James instead, as instructed by its instructor. A Pikachu also had a part in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. He was kidnapped by a Skarmory and Team Go-Getters set out to rescue him as their first mission. Pikachu provided them with some items in the battle. Minor appearances Numerous other Pikachu appeared in Pokémon Emergency! belonging to Nurse Joy to help Ash's Pikachu defeat Team Rocket's Jessie, James, Jake, and Meowth to send them blasting off for the first time. Lt. Surge's Raichu was once a Pikachu, as was Volkner's Raichu when Volkner was younger. Multiple Pikachu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A multiple goup of wild Pikachu was seen with multiple wild Pichus and a wild Raichu. in The Apple Corp. They were stealing apples from Charmaine's apple orchard. In Lights, Camerupt, Action, Elijah used a Pikachu in one of his movies. This Pikachu helped Plusle and Minun on their mission to rescue Princess Kirlia from the evil Exploud. A Pikachu appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as a transformation of Mew. A Pikachu named Sugar belonging to the owners of a restaurant went missing prior to Cooking up a Sweet Story!, and Ash's Pikachu had to fill in for it so that its owner would have the confidence to win a cooking competition. At the end of the episode, Sugar returns, however, it has evolved into a Raichu. A Pikachu that belonged to an unnamed Aura Guardian appeared in a flashback in The Keystone Pops!. A Pikachu has also been owned by Luana's son, Travis. Luana mistook Ash for Travis when she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder Pokédex entry Pikachu, Mouse Pokémon. The evolved form of Pichu. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. However, Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon